Utility Belt
Batman has a seemingly endless array of gadgets. Most of which have a title relating to bats. Batman's Utilities Most of the specialized weaponry and technology that is portable can be found on Batman's Utility Belt. As it is known that Batman is one of the most resourceful superheroes, the following tools have been pyt into categories that they would bit best in. Portable Weaponry *'Batarangs': Sometimes known as Bat-Stabbers, are throwing weapons relating to that of either boomarangs or shurikens in the shape of a bat. These can be used for many things such as cutting, immobalizing, et cetera. *'Bat-Lasso': A lasso to be thrown around the feet of an escaping oponent. With the press of a trigger on Batman's glove, it maintains the ability to deliver an electric shock. *'Bat-Darts': A form of tranquilizer darts specialized for the needs of Batman. *'Bat-Goo Gun': A handheld non-lethal firearm that projects a foam used to incapacitate potential threats. *'Flamethrower': A miniature flamethrower used on Bat-Bane. *'Bat Stungun': A atungun used by Batman to temporarily paralyse enemies. *'Stun Grenades or Flash-Bang Grenades': Grenades that release a device that temporarily impairs visionary and auditory capabilities to those near after detonation. *'Tear-Gas Pellets': Small capsules that release tear gas with the breaking of the outer shell. Tools for Access or Maneuverability *'Bat Line or Line Launcher': A device that shoots steel cables out from both sides. Used to repel accross large gaps. *'Bat-Cuffs': Handcuffs resembling that for Special Forces, but made of a light-weight diamond-impregnated nylon overtop a steel core. *'Grapple Gun or Bat-Grappler': A projectile meant for use in scaling large surfaces. It may use a bat-shaped hook, or a simple magnetic end. *'Night Vission Bat-Goggles': A feature built into Batman's cowl using Starlite Infrared capable of seeing thermal output in dimmly-lit or non-lit scenarios. *'Batlight': A standard flashlight sometimes replaced by an infrared version porviding illumination only viewable through that of Batman's cowl. *'Acetylene Torch': A miniaturized laser cutting tool. *'Line Gun or Grapnel Gun': Similar to the Grapple gun in design, but with a strong clamp and manually rewindable cable. *'Lock Pick': Not uncommonly kept in the gloves, these are Batman's very own tools for breaking-and-entering. *'Rebreather': Used to breath in vacuums or under water. *'Master Bat-Key': A master skeleton key. *'Thermite Grenades': A device used to burn through obstacles. Although it is called a Thermite, it is generally accepted as being a Thermate. *'Collapsible Bat-Sword': A sword similar to lightsabers used to cut through objects including steel. *'Bat-Saw': a small, portable saw used for cutting. *'Batrope': A light-weight, flexible rope usually attached to Batarangs used to slow the rate of descent during high jumps or falls. *'Guano-Bombs': Miniature explosives made from the faeces of the bats in the Batcave, used to blow down doors or walls. *'Batclaw': A projectile similar to grappling guns, the Batclaw has a gripping claw attached to a line. Althoug it may seem smart, it is not recommended to be used to pull oneself up the side of a surface. This is used to pull objects towards oneself. The Batclaw has a variation which allows the user to project three lines at once. *'Cryptographic Sequencer': Used to remotely access power boxes for shutting down electric fences, or opening doors. *'Bat-Heater': A small bat-shaped tool used for heating or melting ice. Tools for Crime-Scene Investigation *'Evidence Bags': Convenient bags for carrying or storing crime-scene evidence. *'Fingerprint Dusting Kit': A small kit for dsting crime scenes when in search for fingerprints. Miscellaneous *'Cryo Capsules': Small pill-like capsules containing a cryonic acid which is released upon impact. *'Bat-Tracer': Used as a tracking device. *'Communications Devices': An earbug or handheld system used for communication with others. *'First-Aid Kit': A simple kit for medicle emergencies. *'Explosive Gel': A gun-like device which contains an explosive gel. The gel is applied to a surface, while a button on the side of the gun detonates it. This can be used on structurally weak walls, or to incapacitate enemies. *'Kryptonite Ring': A ring of Kryptonite stored inside of a lead box used in emergency situation against rogue Kryptonians. *'Marbles': Used as a distraction to imitate footsteps along a floor. *'Micro Bat-Camera': A miniaturized camera. *'Minicam and Recorder': A miniature camera with a recorder. *'Miniaturized Smoke Grenades': Smaller smoke grenades used in a get-away attempt, or as another form of distraction. May contain an anaesthesia. *'Miniaturized Bat-Toolkit': A smaller, useful toolkit. *'Smoke Pellets': Capsules that release gas on impact used to disorient opponents or as an escape tool. *'Cached Cash': Hidden or stored money. *'Repellent Bat Spray': Various repellents specific for given scenarios. *'Batcall': A small whistle used to summon bats from the Batcave. If one is farther than eight miles from the cave, it is functionless. *'Sonic Bat-Beacon': An electronic device that puts out high frequency calls to attract near-by bats. Located in the bottom of Batman's boot. *'Micro-Processor Power Source': The power source for a regular microprocessor. *'Micro-Cassette Recorder': A small recording device which uses cassettes. Batman's Gadgets